


The Swedish Trip

by SwedishGirl



Category: Westlife
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Svenska | Swedish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishGirl/pseuds/SwedishGirl
Summary: The lads gather in a hotel room to watch a movie. But some of them have other plans.





	The Swedish Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chooken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/gifts).



> This is a gift work for chooken who wished for a Mark/Nicky fiction. The prompt was "they try to have sex in the same room as the other two lads, without them noticing".
> 
> Oh, and the story has not been proofread as chooken is usually the one proofreading my stories. :) You'll just have to bear with this Swedish girl.

"-It's fucking freezing in here. Did they forget to turn the heat on?" Nicky said.  
"-It's Sweden. It's always freezing. It's like -30 degrees outside." Kian said.

The lads were in Sweden to perform on Swedish Idol and do a few other things. Partying in Stockholm had always been great, but this particular evening it was a snow storm going on and a warning had been issued saying the public should stay inside if they could.

"-I don't get that. What’s the big difference between Sweden and Ireland? We're almost neighbors, still the winters are so different?" Shane said.  
"-It's the Gulf stream." Mark said.  
"-The golf what?"  
"-The Gulf stream. It brings warm water from the south."  
"-Shouldn't it bring warm water to Sweden as well?"  
"-Well, it should if Sweden wasn't protected a bit from it by Ireland, England, Denmark and Norway..."  
"-Oh... I thought Sweden had lots of coast?"  
"-It does, but it's not... Shane, just go look at a map, will you. I don't have the energy."

Nicky and Kian giggled and Mark lay down in one of the sofas.

"-Which movie did you guys wanna watch?" Kian said.  
"-You guys pick something, I'm gonna have a nap." Mark said and closed his eyes.  
"-Don't go to sleep, I wanna know more about that golf stream."  
"-Gulf, Shane."  
"-Yeah, whatever. How does it work, I mean, how can the warm water move like that?"

Mark took a deep breath. He was too tired for this. But at the same time, he liked it when the lads asked him stuff and he liked to teach.

"-You can think of it as a huge river, within the sea. The water flows in a certain direction depending on a lot of things."  
"-What things?"  
"-Well. The wind, the rotation of the planet, differences in the amount of salt in the different oceans, differences in temperature. That sort of stuff."  
"-Hey, David Attenborough, can we decide on a movie now?" Kian interrupted.  
"-Just google it, Shane." Mark mumbled.

Shane sighed and got up from the sofa and went to get something to drink. Mark closed his eyes. Nicky wandered off to try and find a blanket or something.

Kian rolled his eyes. This was fucking ridiculous. He had tried to decide on a movie for like ten minutes now, but no one seemed to give a damn.

When Nicky got back, he was carrying a large thick duvet. 

"-You can't bring that to the sofa, we won't fit if you're gonna wrap yourself in that thing!" Shane said.  
"-We will. Look, you two take that sofa and Mark and I can share this one. Mark, move over, will ya!" Nicky said and poked Mark with his foot. Kian and Shane giggled when Nicky draped himself on top of a groaning Mark and then covered them both with the duvet. Nicky squeezed himself in between Mark and the backrest, pushing Mark slightly towards the edge. Then he put his head on Mark's chest.

"-Okay, what are we watching?" Shane asked, sitting down beside Kian in the other sofa.  
"-Well you guys weren't helping so I picked something." Kian said.  
"-Not Point Break, I hope."  
"-Not Point Break."

The movie started and the first thing that showed on the screen was a beach and an ocean and a bunch of surfers.

"-Kian!!" Shane yelled.  
"-But it's not Point Break, I promise!"  
"-What is it then??"  
"-Wait and you'll see."

“We all come from the sea, but we are not all of the sea. Those of us who are, we children of the tides, must return to it again and again…”

"-KIAN!!" Shane and Nicky yelled simultaneously.

Mark lifted his head and peeked at the screen with one eye and then he lay back down again mumbling:

"-Oh no, not a fucking surfer movie..."  
"-It's got Gerard Butler in it!" Kian exclaimed.  
"-He is hot, I'll give you that, but we're not watching a surfer movie." Nicky said.  
"-Gerard Butler, huh..." Shane said. "-I thought he was Brittish. But this is an American movie."  
"-Naw, he is American." Nicky said.  
"-I thought he was Irish?" Kian said.

Mark lifted his head again and said:

"-He is Scottish, you eejits."

Shane went and got more drinks. If he was gonna stand to watch this, he needed more alcohol. A lot more. 

"-Ah, look at them waves!" Kian almost shouted. He was completely in his own world already, not noticing what was going on around him. 

Mark was almost sleeping and Nicky had become very tired by laying here with his ear pressed to Mark's chest, listening to Mark's heartbeats.

"-Want a drink, lads?" Shane asked, waving a bottle of something.  
"-What is that?" Nicky asked.

Shane looked at the bottle and tried to read it out:

"-Blossa... Glogg... I don't know. Some Swedish shit."  
"-Let me try that." Nicky said and put an elbow in Mark's chest, making Mark wake up.  
"-Ow, what you doin!"  
"-Sorry Marky, just wanted to try this gogg thing out."  
"-What...?"  
"-This weird Swedish drink."

Mark squinted his eyes and looked at the bottle that Shane was pouring from.

"-Cheers!"  
"-Cheers mate!"

Shane and Nicky each took a sip. 

"-Oh that is fucking disgusting!" Nicky yelled.  
"-Not disgusting, but...different. It's all sweet and...spicy."  
"-It's called glögg and you're supposed to drink it warm." Mark explained.  
"-How do you know that?!" Shane asked.  
"-I'm surprised you DON'T know that! You can buy it at IKEA in Dublin at Christmas."  
"-You're telling me this shit would taste better hot?" Nicky said.  
"-Probably. Try putting it in the microwave oven for like 30 seconds."

Shane took the glasses and went to the kitchen area. He came back with two steaming glasses.

"-Bottoms up!" 

Mark watched as Shane and Nicky sipped at the hot drink. 

"-Nah... It was better hot but it's too sweet for me." Nicky said.  
"-I think it was pretty good, actually. Mark, you wanna try?"  
"-No thanks. I know how it tastes. Besides, I have a person on top of me."

Nicky giggled and gave the glass to Shane.

"-Yes you do. Isn't that lovely?" he said and gave Mark a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"-Okay guys, I'm going to sit over here..." Shane said and rolled his eyes and went to sit beside Kian.

"-You want cog?" he asked, while holding out the glass in front of Kian.  
"-Glögg..." Mark corrected.  
"-Thanks..." Kian said and took a sip without looking.

Shane watched him with anticipation.

"-Oh fuck, what is this!" Kian yelled and spat it out into the glass.  
"-Glogg, man! It's a Swedish wine or something!" Shane giggled.  
"-It's disgusting! Give me a decent drink."

Shane went to pour whiskey for all of them.

“-Are you giving Nicky whiskey?” Mark asked.  
“-Yeah, why?” Shane said.  
“-You know what happens when he drinks anything stronger than beer.”  
“-Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Shall I get you a beer instead, Nico?”  
“-What do you mean? What do you mean happens??” Nicky said, looking really offended.  
“-You get horny as fuck.” Mark said with a raised eyebrow.

Shane giggled.

“-Get out of here! I do not!”  
“-You do, though.” Shane said. “-I remember last time, you literally tried to get one of us to fuck you in the toilets.”  
“-I did not!”  
“-Did too.” Mark agreed.

Nicky snorted and took a glass of whiskey from Shane and drank it demonstratively in one go.

"-Do we have to watch this movie?" Shane asked.  
"-It's a great movie. Give it a chance, will ya!" Kian said.  
"-I mean, okay if you're addicted to surfing, but watching someone else surf...?" Shane said with a raised eyebrow.

Nicky giggled and Mark smirked. Kian didn't react at all. Shane shook his head.

"-Just get drunk and fall asleep, Shane.” Nicky said and emptied his second whiskey.

An hour later, Shane had done just that. After his third glass of whiskey, he had tilted sideways in the sofa and fallen asleep beside Kian. He was snoring quite loudly, but Kian didn't seem to notice.

"-Oh god damn it, look at that!" Kian said at no one in particular and shook his head in awe at some ridiculously high wave.

Nicky was still lying on top of Mark, who was sleeping. Nicky was a bit annoyed, he wanted Mark awake. He poked Mark’s cheek with his finger.

“-Hey…”

No reaction. Nicky looked over at the other sofa where Shane was asleep and Kian totally absorbed by the movie. Everyone was just chilling, and Nicky felt restless and fidgety. And, to be honest, a bit horny.

He had another go at waking Mark up. He kissed him all over his face and ran his fingers through his hair. Mark just grunted slightly.

Nicky was beginning to feel desperate. He hated it when he had this much excess energy and no one to talk to.

“-Mark…” he whispered.  
“-Let me sleep…” Mark mumbled.

Nicky let out a deep frustrated breath. Not only was he restless, he was now extremely turned on and felt like he needed attention in more than one way.

“-Mark… Wake up…”  
“-No, Nicky.”  
“-Look, I have a problem I need you to take care of.”  
“-What…?”

He took Mark’s hand and pressed it to his crotch.

“-For god’s sake, Nicky.” Mark mumbled and pulled his hand back.  
“-I’m serious, Mark. I might be dangerous. I might explode.”  
“-You’ll be fine.”

Mark closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep when he felt Nicky’s hand pressing to his crotch. He opened one eye.

“-What do you think you’re doin?”  
“-I need to, Mark. I really do.”  
“-Nicky!”  
“-Look, it will be quick. Please let me suck you.” Nicky said and reached down into Mark’s jeans.  
“-Absolutely not! Stop it!!” Mark hissed and changed position, making Nicky fall off the sofa with a thump.

Kian turned and gave them a quick look but turned his attention back to the movie immediately. Nicky tried to stifle a laugh while climbing back into the sofa.

“-Just a quickie, Mark. They won’t notice a thing.”  
“-They will. Now stop it.”

Nicky covered them both with the duvet and then he climbed under the duvet and reached into Mark’s jeans again.

“-What the fuck, Nicky. Stop it.” Mark said between closed teeth.  
“-It will only take a minute.” Nicky whispered from underneath the duvet.  
“-Go sort yourself out in the bathroom. Leave me alone.”  
“-I’ve got evidence right here that you want this.” Nicky said, peeking at Mark from underneath the duvet.  
“-Yes, but NOT HERE Nicky!” Mark hissed.

“-Wow, look at that!” Kian said and turned around for a moment to get Mark’s opinion on some surf trick.  
“-Mmm. Yeah.” Mark managed.  
“-I did that trick last time we were in Barbados, actually. The waves there are high enough for that.”  
“-Mhm. Okay.” Mark said, trying to sound normal.

Nicky was good at what he was doing.

“-Oh god…”  
“-What?” Kian said.  
“-Nothing!” Mark answered.

Mark gripped the edge of the sofa and tried not to move.

“-Fuck…” he mumbled.  
“-Yeah, them waves were incredible. Could have stayed there all season.” Kian said.

Mark didn’t listen to a word.

“-Maybe I should buy a house there.” Kian said.  
“-Oh yeah. Yes.” Mark said louder than he intended to.

Nicky really knew what he was doing down there. Mark was getting closer by the second and he had to concentrate really hard not to make inappropriate sounds.

“-Ah, look at that sunset. What a scene to end the movie with.” Kian said.  
“-YES!” Mark almost yelled and closed his eyes and came into Nicky’s mouth.

Kian gave him a weird look but didn’t say anything. Nicky came out from underneath the duvet with the smuggest smile ever on his face.

Shane woke up and yawned and said:

"-What did I miss?"  
"-One hell of a surf movie... Gerard Butler in wetsuit..."

Kian looked in the direction of Mark and Nicky.

"-Oh, and those two having sex." he said and nodded casually their way.

Shane looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

"-What! How did you...?" Nicky said.  
"-I've got eyes. And ears. And I know you, Nicky." Kian said.  
”-Shouldn’t have let him drink that whiskey, huh.” Shane said and shook his head.  
“-Marky here didn’t mind.” Nicky said and patted Mark on the shoulder.  
“-God damn it Nicky… I’m gonna get you back, you know that.” Mark said.  
“-Looking forward to it.” Nicky said and licked his lips suggestively.


End file.
